


A Dream

by soubriquet



Series: What I Gave [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubriquet/pseuds/soubriquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Constantine gave. Part one: a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

They're alone, finally, completely. Just alone in some corner of the bar with no one around. Booths line one side of the wall and that's where they are, right at the back, sitting pressed way too close, with David's hand shifting up the inside of his thigh. Constantine turns to him, air escaping his lungs as if in disbelief, as if even his body just as much as his mind, cannot believe that this exists. 

Any protest he may have had just flows back in the wake of David's gaze. Warning, and blue, and very shadowed now in the bad light, but clear enough for him to catch that hint of blue. He doesn't even consciously attempt to argue, but his mouth might have opened nonetheless, just enough to tease its way around words he never thought he'd say. 

_"Larceny,"_ and _"Robbery."_ Faint traces of conversations they've had before, of details written down in each other's notepads. He knows. He hadn't looked, hasn't looked, not yet, and here he never will. David curls his hand and the callouses on his fingers rush obscenely against the fabric. Con bites down.

"Pay attention." The words bring him back to awareness, and he finds that David has already moved, pushing their empty glasses out of the way and encircling him with his fist at Con's head. David should be in his lap, like this, but he's not, he's just barely to one side. The lack of proximity is driving him mad, as if the man has planned to tie this close to him and run along him at precise points of his body, and then away again. 

So he follows him with his eyes- from the hand, curved, around his thigh, to the one pressed to the wall beside his skull. David around him and then- suddenly -leaning down onto him, pushing lips that are slightly too hard against the side of his neck, and then his throat, like an animal just barely holding its nature in. 

Breath rushes in through Con's teeth, throat undulating under David's lips, and he swallows.


End file.
